Not My Fault
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Kirk and McCoy find themselves in a cheap hotel for two nights supposedly for a medical seminar. Is it really not McCoy's fault the seminar was cancelled? Purely fluffly K/M slash.


****

Title: Not My Fault

**Summary: Kirk and McCoy find themselves in a cheap hotel for two nights supposedly for a medical seminar. Is it really not McCoy's fault the seminar was cancelled? Purely fluffly K/M slash. **

**Author's Note: I wrote this on holiday over my October break but never got round to writing it up until now. I was, shall we say, inspired by the hotel I was staying in? Of course, some of the description is blown up a bit, but still. It wasnt the most awesome place ever, but hey, it was an awesome holiday anyway. Enjoy this, and please leave a review! Many thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek 2009__._**

* * *

"This is pointless!" Kirk moaned, flopping down on his bed looking fed up and irritated. "I don't even know why I have to be here. I mean, it's a seminar for _you_!" And what's more, the damn thing was cancelled!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while Leonard McCoy walked into the room behind the young Captain and shut the door to room two hundred and thirty.

He looked around and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well, it's not _my _fault!" he retorted moodily, trying not to meet the Captain's gaze as the door slammed shut behind him. Kirk was always good at spotting a lie.

The room the pair found themselves in was unremarkable as far as hotel rooms went. There was a small rail with a couple of clothes hangers, a dresser and two single beds. The walls were a neutral cream colour and the carpet was a bland shade of green. The television on the wall was practically antique and the wall mirror beside it was chipped in places. Looking at the small shelf an alcove by the door, McCoy found wicker basket with packets of complimentary sugar, tea and coffee. The kettle beside it was battered and marked.

"Surely when we're the Star Fleet elite they'd put us somewhere decent if we're expected to give up our shore leave for this!" Kirk grumbled as he propped himself up against his pillows and picked up the "_Welcome to Blackhill Hotel_" visitor's book that was sitting on the bedside table. The pages immediately fell out from the cover on to the floor. "Are our expertise not worth five star treatment?"

"Get over yourself," McCoy rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed he'd dumped his bag on before dinner.

Kirk sniggered slightly and then his face clouded over like a young child whose toy had been stolen, "I'm hungry."

"You're not the only one," McCoy muttered as he pulled off his shoes. His stomach rumbled in agreement. The meal the pair had just ha was less than satisfactory. The food had been delayed and when it arrived it was cold and tasteless. When they complained and got a replacement, it was still tasteless. In general, neither party had eaten very much.

Suddenly, Kirk leapt of his bed and hurried to the other side of the room to his bag lying on the floor. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled out a large bar of chocolate with an air of triumph. Eagerly tearing open the packaging he grinned at the Medical Officer. "Prepared for everything, I am," he joked.

"So I see," McCoy laughed as he accepted the block of chocolate the Captain handed him. He knew Kirk would always have _some _solution. "Well, I'm going to have a shower."

"All right," Kirk nodded. McCoy swallowed his chocolate and picked up the white towel on the end of his bed on the way to the bathroom. As he opened the bathroom door he sighed when he saw the fan taped to the wall. He folded his towel over the rail on the wall and heard Kirk say, "I'll just sit here and think about life, shall I?"

McCoy laughed slightly and undressed quickly and turned on the shower. It spluttered for a moment before working properly. He stepped in and less than five minutes later the whole room was full of a thick steam because the fan was well and truly broken. Eventually, the Medical Officer dried himself blindly and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. He found Kirk inspecting the kettle looking unimpressed. He turned around when McCoy entered the room and grinned widely, "Hello."

McCoy smiled and walked over to his bed and sat down, "Still, it's only two nights."

"Urgh!" Kirk groaned dramatically collapsing on to his bed, "How will we cope?"

"We could always find something to do," McCoy said without looking at the Captain, but he felt the younger man's gaze focus on him.

"Like what? This place is a dump!" Kirk said, not catching on to McCoy's suggestion (something which surprised the older man). "Look at the cracks in the ceiling?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow at his younger friend and gave him a long, meaningful look, "Well, if that's _all _you can think of, Jim." Kirk's eyes widened in realisation when McCoy climbed onto Kirk's bed and positioned himself above him. "This trip needn't be all bad." With that, McCoy leant down and kissed the other man softly.

"No maybe not," Kirk smiled, his pale blue eyes twinkling with excitement and lust, "It's maybe not a problem that that seminar was cancelled." The Captain pulled McCoy closer to him and wound his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

McCoy wondered when would be a good time to admit that there actually hadn't been a seminar in the first place…


End file.
